


The Avatar of Hope (fan-comic, Garrys Mod)

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Garrys Mod Fan-Comic, Graphic Violence, Interspecies, Romance, Shavik, drugging (truth serum), explicit images, facial cumshot, nude Prothean, rimming (male on female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prothean device is found on Sharring but the investigation turns into a fiasco when Javik is abducted by Cerberus. Even his status as the last Prothean alive didn't spare him from his kidnappers 'hospitality', and Shepard must hurry to save him; either from death or from indoctrination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar of Hope (fan-comic, Garrys Mod)

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are AU in this comic: 
> 
> \- Adjutants are Reaper creatures from earlier harvests and not a Cerberus experiment.
> 
> \- Javik's biotic powers are always green, no matter what he does. 
> 
> \- His sensory abilities has been refined to make more sense for people evolving from hunters/predators by using this unique senses (reading through touch, pheromone sensitivity) just as any other perception. Especially for discovering threats, dangers and the presence of enemies, etc.  
> I used the general term of "sensing" though, because sentences like "Javik, you smell something?" (Yes, you farted, Commander.) would be really weird. XD
> 
> A/N: This comic had been made with Garrys Mod (Gmod). It is a non-profitable fanwork (226 pages, including the cover) and only meant for private use.  
> 

Loading may take a while until all pages are displayed. This story is HUGE!


End file.
